Problem: $\vec u = (-3,4)$ $\vec w = (-7,9)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
Solution: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (-7,9) - (-3,4) \\\\ &= (-7-(-3),9-4) \\\\ &= (-4,5) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (-4,5) $